


Afterwards

by CapKJaneway93



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, I just want them to have a good life okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapKJaneway93/pseuds/CapKJaneway93
Summary: Season 2 can’t come quick enough - here is what I think could happen for Hazel & Agnes. Both characters need to be protected at all costs.Rating will change





	Afterwards

At first the field was quiet. There was nothing in it. Not yet at least. Give it 4 to 5 years or so and there would be a motel. You know how planning permission can be. It would a nice motel as well; reputable and clean. The sort of motel respectable folk would spend a long romantic weekend at, maybe have a light affair in or even accidentally bring about the end of the world.

But for now there was nothing. Just a dark field on the outskirts of town.

A gentle breeze took itself softly through the trees, lightly rustling the branches. The long blades of grass, for the field wasn’t cared for, rippled and waved about. The field was not expecting visitors and so hadn’t kept itself tidy.

Blue lights light up the area, flashing and flickering.

An embracing couple appeared in the centre of the light.

One might have them confused for young lovers, the way they held on to each other. But young they were not. 

The gentleman was incredibly tall and dressed in a suit. At closer inspection one would find the suit was very dirty and a little bloody. His hair was a mess, not that he was bothered about that. 

His focus was solely on the woman in front of him.

She was also strikingly tall, though still shorter than her partner, and had blond hair. She was reaching up on her tiptoes and has her hands clasped in the lapels of his jacket. Her focus on him was also unwavering which was odd considering where they had just come from; the fiery apocalypse end of the world. 

Both were remarkably unscathed. This was probably due to the large and heavy briefcase that the man held tightly by his side, his knuckles white against the dark handle. The briefcase closed with a slight “pop” and all the blue light around them disappeared. 

“Are you alright?” the man hoarsely whispered. He had brought up his free hand to cup the woman’s face. Agnes, for that was the woman’s name, leaned into his touch, sighing softly. 

“Yes” A small smile curled at her lips “I’m with you so I must be” 

The man, Hazel, chuckled and stroked her cheek. Laughter made his eyes crinkle and his tired face look softer. Leaning down slightly he pressed a kiss against her forehead and pulled her closer, bringing his hands around her back. 

Dropping her arms to his chest and and leaning into the warmth of his body, Agnes took in her surrounding for the first time. 

“Where are we?” 

Hazel cleared his throat a little awkwardly and looked around too. “Ah crap...this was meant to be the motel” he brought the hand that had been resting around her shoulders to massage his forehead. 

“What do you mean?” Agnes had little grasp of what her time travelling partner meant. She’d certainly heard everything that nasty blonde woman had said and she’d mostly tried shut out the horrible things his old partner had shouted at her. The whole time travelling thing seemed incredibly confusing and convoluted. Especially considering that boy who’d started the whole mess wasn’t really a child at all, apparently! Cute kid indeed! She shuddered a little and felt Hazel put his hand back on her shoulder. 

“I thought I’d just jump us back a few years where we’d be safe for a while” he sighed again “Looks like I went back a few too far.”

“That’s okay, it’s a pretty new place. I only added to the map a couple of years ago” Agnes felt bad for not telling his this before they had jumped thought time. (Jumped, bounced around, been thrown through....she wasn’t sure of the right phrase at all. It had basically felt like a long blink.) “That B&B we passed yesterday should still be there? The house looked pretty old?” 

“Yeah, yeah that’s a good idea” Hazel took her small hand in his big one and flashed a tired grin at her. “We’d better start walking, it’s a couple of miles away” 

They left the safety of the field and walked along the road hand in hand. Hazel shifted the briefcase uncomfortably a couple of times but didn’t complain. He didn’t want to, not to her. He’d complained endlessly to Cha Cha - about everything. The job, the lifestyle, the food, the travel...even about the briefcases. How ironic. 

“Yesterday” Agnes unexpectedly broke the silence.

“Yesterday?” He echoed, feeling a question coming.

“I said yesterday but it wasn’t really yesterday at all” 

Hazel laughed fondly at this. He knew she was trying her hardest to understand and he was grateful for it. “It can be yesterday if you want it to be” 

“Oh” Agnes wrinkled her nose and they continued in companionable silence. He squeezed her hand a little in his and she grinned quietly to herself. 

How funny. What a fantasy to come true. Well, sort of. She’d held onto it all week, it was what had gotten her through her boring shifts at Griddys. It had started when he’d turned up at her work the second time. She’d thought he was charming and sweet when they first met that day after the shootout but when he’d turned up later that night for a jelly doughnut, all dirty and angry...phew that’s when she’d really fallen. 

In her fantasy he’d come in late at night when the shop was empty, take off his jacket and demand a doughnut. Their hands would touch as she slid the plate across the counter to him and he’d get a gleam in his eye. They’d tumble into the back room together and he’d have her up against the wall, on top of the money safe. She’d pull him close and he’d nuzzle into her neck, ripping open her dress making the buttons pop over and scatter over the floor...

“What are you thinking?” 

She snapped out of the fantasy and felt her face flush bright red. 

“Are you okay?” Hazel stopped walking in concern, seeing the colour rise in Agnes’s neck. 

She struggled to meet his eyes for a second and he leaned down to pressed his forehead to hers. Agnes round herself flush and felt silly; she’d got so caught up in her old fantasy she’d forgotten she had the real live version next to her. And his declaration of love had been so much better than anything she could imagine. 

“I’m fine” her voice sounded a bit odd, a bit too high “Just thinking about work, well, sort of.” She raised her eyes to meet his and found them full of concern. 

“Do you want me to take you back? There isn’t much to go back to” Hazel felt his heart clench lightly at the thought of not having her by his side. They’d had such a bizarre 24 hours he really wouldn’t have blamed her.

“No!” Agnes startled herself at the passion in her voice and made Hazel move backwards away from her and raise his eyebrows. “No, I want to stay with you. Wherever you go. If that’s okay” 

His lips were on hers the moment she stopped talking. She found herself grasping his shirt, the fabric bunching behind her fingers. His lips were soft and his arms felt so good around her. She just couldn’t help herself and moaned against his lips, pent up fear and anger and lust all coming out at once. 

He didn’t pick her up this time, not like the first time. Just at the thought of that first embrace Hazel pulled her closer and slid his hand down her back to rest on her bottom. Hearing her moan and feeling her open mouth against his, he lightly dipped his tongue across her lower lip and was surprised when she responded with equal enthusiasm. He couldn’t touch enough of her. The kisses they shared till now had always been chaste, delicate and polite. Their bodies pressed together and it struck Hazel that they both wore too many clothes.

A car drove past them causing them the break apart. Both a little breathless and flushed. 

“Well I don’t know about you but I needed that” Hazel grinned at Agnes who was trying very hard not to blush and was smoothing down her hair. Chuckling out loud he ran a hand over her head and kissed her lightly again, bending down to reach her. 

He took her hand and they carried on walking, the darkness hiding any more blushes.

“So you were thinking about work, huh?” Hazel asked slyly. He let his thumb brush against the back of the hand he was holding and was rewarded with a little embarrassed smile. 

“Just this week really”

“Anything particular?”

He was met with silence but her hand moved in his, lacing her fingers with his own. 

“Tell you when I miss” It was a gamble, Hazel really don’t want to spook her...though to be honest there probably wasn’t much he could say that would surprise her now. 

“What?”

“That nice pink uniform you wore”

“Oh?”

“Yeah” he tried to shrug nonchalantly but could feel her watching him. “It was really hot” 

“Oh” Agnes tilted her head as if thinking it through and met his eyes. They grinned at each other and started laughing. The implication was clear. “Sorry I didn’t pack it” 

Hazel laughed loudly “Not as sorry as me!”

Agnes gasped and giggled, swatting at him with her free hand. 

The road was getting better lit now. Street lamps were becoming more regular and whilst the path could technically be deemed safer Hazel felt a nervous twinge at being more easily seen. Old habits and all that. The B&B sign signally the house was half a mile ahead down the road swung gently. A welcome sign to both weary travellers. 

Agnes was glad they were nearly there. She couldn’t wait to be out of her awful travel clothes - what a terrible choice of outfit for being kidnapped AND the end of the world. She also desperately wanted a shower, though truth be told she was a little worried about what lay under her jacket. She’d sneaked a look after Hazel had untied her and already the dark bruises had been blossoming in lines around her arms. She hated to think how her legs look too, the ropes had been tied uncomfortably tight. 

“Here we are” Hazel breathes a sign of relief at the sight of the big house ahead of them. It looked cozy and welcoming and had a nice big car park; he missed his car.

Still holding hands they walked across the car park, the Bed & Breakfast welcomed them warmly.


End file.
